You're My Somebody
by XxTwisted-Miss-MayhemxX
Summary: Nobodies. That's what they were. In The World that Never Was, Seika was a girl in love, but how? Nobodies weren't supposed to have hearts. So, why was a empty cavity pounding each time she saw her best friend Zexion? What will Axel do when his sister is crestfallen because she thinks her best friend will never be anything more?


"ZEXYYYYYYY!", yelled a loud, feminine voice. The quiet nobody smiled, looking up from his romance novel. A girl, about '5"5 ran up to him and glomped him. "Oh, Zexy! I missed you! It seems like I haven't seen you in forever!"

The blue haired teenager chuckled and gently removed the girls arms from around his neck, "It was only this morning, Seika. Why are you so happy? Did you have any candy today?"

The girl started to swoon unhappily, "Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhatttttttttttt ? Can't I just hug my favorite boy without having to have choc-" She stopped seeing a dull look on his face, "Uh...ok you caught me! Damn your too perspective!" Zexion rolled his eyes and turned back to the book he was so rudely interrupted from. Well, not RUDELY, he liked hearing his best friend's voice. "Whatcha readin'?" Seika asked, putting her face beside his so she could see the novel.

"Tuck Everlasting, its a romance novel" he answered, not losing his place once, though blushing from how close she was to him.

"ANOTHER romance novel? Geeze Zexy! Your such a hopeless romantic!" she giggled and looked over, watching Marluxia annoying Luxrene. Zexion gazed at Seika, "Yeah...sometimes I think you might be right."

Seika looked back at him, catching his eyes, "God, you make it sound like I'm NEVER right!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to laugh, "Put it back in your mouth before I grab it," Zexion said, and looked back to his novel. Seika smirked, insisting a challenge and stuck it out farther. In a flash, Zexion had her tongue between his gloved fingers, tugging on it painfully.

"Ou, Ou, Ou! Ket Gu Seziun!" (Translation: Ow, Ow, Ow. Let go, Zexion!) Seika tried to say.

"What? I didn't quiet catch that? Could you say it clearer?" he taunted. Seika glared at him, causing him to laugh and let go.

Seika rubbed her tongue for a second then put it back in her mouth, before he would make another grab for it. "Zexy, your a meanie!" she said, crossing her arms and turning her back to him. "No skin off my back," he said, still reading. Seika was getting annoyed.

"Well, fine then! If your just gonna ignore me the whole time then I'm leaving!" she yelled and started to walk off.

Zexion sighed to himself and said, "No, Seika. Wait. I'm sorry OK? I just only have a week to read this before I have to give it back to Marluxia." Seika sighed and nodded, "Then can I read it with you?"

He nodded smiling and was going to sit beside her until she sat in his lap a pulled his free arm around her and got comfortable.

Zexion was blushing really bad. "Well? Aren't ya gonna read?" Seika asked, giving him a confused look. He snapped out of it and pulled the book up so they could both read it_.(_Ok well, what I'm writing isn't in the book, well might be idk, never read it lol, so none of this is real. Just the names. I give full creds to the writer)

_"I never want to leave your side!" Jesse told Winnie as they were standing a top a hill, the sunset a vivid orange. "And I never want you to leave my side!" Winnie responded back happily. Jesse leaned into Winne as their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss_.

Zexion was getting very flustered from the gushy scene, especially since there was a beautiful girl in his lap. He could just imagine the scene ~"Oh Seika! Please! I want to stay by your side!" Zexion asked Seika, holding her close, but where he could see her face.

Seika smiled up at him, "And I never want you to leave my side!"

"Oh, Seika!" he said as he pulled her face closer-~

"Zexy? What's wrong? Why aren't you reading?" Seika asked looking up at him. He looked down at her, their faces only inches apart.

He started to blush like hell and suddenly, but gently, pushed Seika off his lap and stood up, closing the book, "I-I just remembered s-something I have to d-do! Sorry, S-Seika! I'll see you later!"

He ran off leaving Seika confused, "Did I do something?"

Zexion walked through the World That Never Was, pondering to himself. How could he even feel this way? He had no heart. He was a nobody. He was...nothing.

"Ah, there's the little emo. Where've you been? You know, Seika's looking for you. What cha doing out here when your girl's in there waiting for you?" A red head stepped out of an alley, smirking cockily down at him.

"Leave me alone, Axel. The last thing I need right now is to deal with YOU."

"Oh, come on, you little pocket emo! Go tell her how you feel!" Axel prodded at Zexion with a shove to his back.

Zexion turned around abruptly and glared at him. "Tell her how I feel? Axel, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a nobody. I CAN'T feel! And even if I could, I don't deserve to love her! She's too pure! I can't taint her existence like that! She may be like us, but Seika is FAR from a nobody! SHE...she doesn't deserve to be like us..."

Axel smiled genuinely, "Then that just proves it right there, Zexion. You really do love her."

Zexion sighed and ran a hand through his dark blue hair, "That, I do. But as I said, I don't deserve her, Axel. I have things to do. See ya."

Axel grinned wildly, "See! He admitted it! Now YOU can tell him how you feel!"

Seika walked out from the shadows, a blush apparent on her pale face. "He...really loves me..." Axel smiled down at his sister and patted her hair.

"Now, why don't you go find that emo?" He suddenly got hit on the head as Seika ran off.

"That's for calling him emo!" She yelled back as she ran in the direction Zexion had. Axel laughed quietly to himself.

Seika through the halls, asking everyone she ran into where Zexion had gone. Finally, Demxy said that he'd seen Zexion going into his room a few minutes before. So that's where she sped off to.

When she got to his door, she stopped to catch her breath and fix herself up before her confession. she reached up to knock on the door when it opened and Zexion stood in her path. She noticed the blush on his face as he noticed who it was.

"S-Seika...what are you doing here?" Zexion stumbled out of the way to let her in. She walked in calmly, but she felt other wise.

"W-Well...I heard that you...um...have certain feelings for me...so I just wanted to say-" She stopped as the door slammed. Seeing as he wasn't expecting this, it surprised Zexion, and he'd accidentally closed the door a bit harder than he'd meant to.

"Did Axel tell you?! I-I'll kill that bastard-" Zexion was stopped as Seika hugged him around his torso. Her face nuzzled into his chest as she clung to him. "S-Seika...?"

"Y-Your not a nobody, Zexion! You-You're my somebody! I heard everything! You do deserve me! I-I love you, Zexion! I-I never want to leave your side!"

Zexion stared down at her as her confession still lingered in his mind. The book that they'd been reading that day somehow made its way into his flow of thoughts, one sentence particularly. *Well, its kinda swapped, but I'll take it just the same.*

A smile spread onto the teenagers face, "And I never want you to leave my side, Seika. I love you." He leaned down slowly as his arms wrapped themselves around her thin waist. They kissed. Can you almost see the sunset in the background? :)


End file.
